


One Cheap boy

by Gerardwayismymom



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Emo, Frerard, Gay, M/M, Stripper Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerardwayismymom/pseuds/Gerardwayismymom
Summary: Not edited





	One Cheap boy

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited

I couldn't take my eyes off the stage  
He was so close.  
I wanted to reach, to touch him.

God  
I wanted to run my hands over his flawless pale skin so bad,  
Wanting to squeeze his fleshy thighs, bite him  
Scratch him  
Do all the filthy things I had in mind with him.

The worst thing was that I wasn't the kind of man to get all this desperate and needy that often.  
Especially when it came to people like him.  
People as cheap and available as him.

The thing was that I could literally stay after the show, pay him and get what I wanted but I didn't want to be one of the men that swept him off his feet and treated him like he was such a precious gem.  
Because let's be honest here,  
All he was was a stripper. All he was was a tool,  
Using his body to make money and selling himself for few dollars. I wasn't going to be like the other guys that treated him like he was gold.  
In fact I wanted to own him, not the other way round. I just wanted to show him his place  
To show him how someone as submissive as him wasn't in the place to tease me.  
I wanted to teach him a lesson to not seduce someone who was higher than him.

He needed to know that all those nights that he had teased me, acting like a smartass was going to be used against him  
And now every move he made,  
Every filthy little move he made was only adding to the pile of the things he was gonna get punished for.  
And boy  
Was that punishment bad...

"Iero, you enjoying what you see?"

I tore my eyes off the stage, looking at Mark as he approached me and sat down, a servant placing drinks in front of both of us.

"You were watching poison, I see" he smirked, taking a sip of his drink as his eyes were still on the dancer, eyefucking the shit out of him.

"That's one fine piece of ass I must admit" I muttered, watching from behind the curtains as the dancer was now only in something I assumed was a pair of red panties, grinding his hard on on the pole and making porn star faces.

"I know Iero, I know. This boy Never fails to make my mouth water. He's  the main reason the club gets crowded on Tuesday nights"  
Mark confessed, a smug smirk on his face as he was still watching the stage  
Probably fucking the stripper in hundred different ways inside his mind.

Right now he had the same facial expression as the rest of the men in the club as they had their eyes on the stripper.  
Making this whole thing more interesting.

"I keep on telling myself I must stay away from this boy but I can't. He's irresistible" he sighed, running a hand over his crotch.  
"I guess I'll end the show, then we'll talk"

I nodded, watching as he told one of his guys to end the show and bring the bitch to him.

The guy went, about a minute later the stripper coming inside.  
The first person he looked at was me as he was still only in a pair of red panties, his body shining with sweat as he was panting.

"Come here baby doll"  
Mark patted his lap, the man walking up to him and swaying his hips of course, making sure I got a nice view of his ass.  
He sat down on the man's lap, long pale legs on the either sides of mark as he gave him a smile, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck.

"Did you like the show, daddy?" The stripper asked.  
Mark ran his hand up and down the dancer's back until it rested on the boy's ass, the other hand resting on his thigh.

"Oh it was amazing, poison. It was so good that it gave my friend, Iero a hard on" Mark smirked, looking at me over poison's shoulder.  
As if he was showing off the whore to me proudly.  
The whore that i was able to own with the blink of an eye.

Poison turned his head to look at me, biting his lip and giggling.

I didn't return the smile, looking past him to Mark who still had his smirk.  
"I'm not here for your whores. I'm here to talk about business"

The smile fell of poison's face, looking like a puppy that had just been ignored.  
I kept myself from smirking. 

"You are so much like your dad, Iero. He didn't show any interest to my whores neither. But don't be stupid." He grabbed the boy's jaw, turning his head towards me.

" how can you say no to this boy? Look at how sad you made the poor thing. Party hates to be declined " 

The stripper stared at me, his round eyes full of an emotion I couldn't read. 

"I didn't know whores had emotions too. Being used by hundreds of people, why would he get sad if one declined?" I chuckled.  
The boy frowned slightly, looking away from me to the floor.

"Can I wait for you in your room, daddy?" He asked Mark with a small voice, Mark nodding and allowing him to get up.

"You broke his little heart" Mark said  
I shrugged, looking at the boy that was about to walk out.

"He's cheaper than my shoes, for fuck's Sake" I chuckled  
"I don't know like cheap things, you know me Mark"  
I added, the stripper walking out of the room quickly, as if he didn't want to hear me anymore.

I ignored the look Mark gave me, enjoying the satisfaction of what I just did.

"So let's get back to the reason I'm here for" 

"I thought you were here for party" Mark said confusedly.

"You have been watching his four shows. I was definitely positive that you were talking about him tonight. I have even got the Golden room ready" 

I licked my lips, taking a sip of my drink and shaking my head.

"I did enjoy his shows, I admit but I'm not here for him. I'm here for the club"  
I went straight to the point, hating to beat out the bush.  
He frowned in confusion.

"What about the club?" He asked.

"I want this club"


End file.
